Forever
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Gender bender slightly humanized smut


Steel grunted loudly as he finally shoved the whole of his knot inside the desperate body below him, his large hands clinging to Balto's wide hips. Said female moaned as she clawed at the frozen ground below her, wiggling back onto the large knot that was spreading her cunt so wide, not sparing a thought of Jen, who was currently courting her. It wasn't that she didn't love Jen, who was a kind and sweet man, but he wasn't the type of male that she wanted. Steel was a hard man that had trouble apologizing, even when he did something wrong, but he did apologize after he was put into the wolf girls shoes. And he, was a lot more Balto's type then Jen, being an 'alpha' male instead of beta type. The animaled, like Balto, Jen, and Steel, were humans with animal traits, appendages, and instincts. Balto, however, was the only wolf hybrid though, which caused a lot of distrust in town. Steel had always thought the gray haired wolf was pretty, but the man he worked with taught him to be distrustful of wolves. Idly, the malamute thought it was good that he had been humbled after the whole medicine debacle, he really needed to get off his high horse.

Steel was brought back to the present when the women below him whimpered loudly as his hot spunk drenched her insides. The man grinned before carefully rotated his hips, stirring their mixed juices lewdly, causing the girl to gasp out a pleasured sob as more of her juices squirted out. Steel's smirk widened at the in heat hybrid shuttered through another orgasm. Minutes later, his knot deflated and he pulled out so he could sit back on his haunches and watch her. The wolf women pulled her self up onto her knees as his cum dribbled onto the floor of her crappy, but silent boat house. Her adopted family, Boris the goose man and Muck and Luck, known as the polar bear brothers, tended to leave Balto alone during her heats. Steel had been walking by when he caught her spicy in heat scent, which tripped him into his own rut. The barely smaller women rubbed her abdomen and all Steel could think of was her belly swollen with his pups, causing his member to harden almost instantly. Seconds later, he had her pinned over her small single bed, fucking into her tight, wet cunt.

"Oh, oh, oh gods, Steel, oh, oh, ooooohhhhh," Balto moaned out, clawing at her worn blankets as Steel pounded into her needy body.

"Feel so good, baby girl, gonna ruin this cunt of yer," Steel growled out as he pistioned in and out of her squelching hole.

"M-more, more, more," Balto screamed, spreading her legs wider so Steel could get deeper. The large male grinned as he hiked her hips up to slam into her womb. She'd be baring his pups by the end of her heat if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Like bein' bred by a real man, huh? Like a proper cock ruinin' yer cunt?" Steel asked, hands tight around her already bruising hips as his knot began to rub heavily against her clenching hole.

"N-no," Balto said, voice rather stubborn. Steel grinned as pulled the two back, so the only thing holding Balto up was Steel and his cock. Balto screamed as his length shoved deeper into her cunt, but not deep enough for what she wanted.

"What was that, bitch? I didn't quite hear you," Steel said, his knot rubbing heavily against her opening, cock tip violently kissing the entrance of her womb. One word, and he'd be filling her up, filling her thirsty body up with pups she so desperately wanted. Her dainty hands clutched at Steels wrists, urging the male to knot her.

"No," Balto murmured out, rocking her thick hips back, needing to be bred by this man.

"Well, then I guess you don't want my not. I could always breed another bitch who would be glade to admit it," Steel said and moved like he was going to with-drawl.

"Noo, mate, Bred me, Bred me! Fill yer bitch with yer seed, only me," Balto called out hysterically, clenching tightly around the thick rod inside her pulsing velvet walls.

"Mate, huh? I think I like the sound of that. Very well, Balto, your now my pretty little breeding bitch. Would you like that, Balto? To be fat with my pups every, single, year? To know that I'm the only one who can fuck you like this? The only one who could satisfy yer hungry little cunt? To know that everyone in town will know you're my little breeding whore?" Steel asked, slamming his hips in with every question.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Balto chanted as Steel changed their positions slightly. His large hands gripped her arms at her elbows as slammed into her, his balls slapping her perky ass. It only got him deeper, which got Balto screaming more.

"You, are Mine and no one else's, not even Jen's, do you hear me, bitch?" Steel growled out as he slammed into the pretty wolf girl.

"Yes, mate, yes," Balto screamed out, her gold eyes rolling back into her head.

"Good, bitch. Now, w-what do you want?" Steel asked, his grip tightening on his bitch.

"Y-yer knot, mate, I want yer knot," Balto pleaded, lost in the heady feel of her heat and Steel's rut.

"Good bitch," Steel replied before slamming his knot into her, causing both their orgasms to violently erupt between them. The two some how collapsed on Balto's bed seconds later, both soundly exhausted, and both still attached. Hours later, Steel woke up to pleasure and grinned when he opened ice blue eyes to watch Balto ride his aching length. His hands grabbed her hips and helped the wolf girl move on-top of him, bouncing her slender frame while she ground down. Steel sat up to hold his pretty mate to him when he caught an oh so familiar scent traipsing into his territory.

' _Jen's gonna pay for intruding,'_ Steel thought as he peered over Balto's shoulder. Jen's head peeked in seconds later, smile on his face before he caught site of the two and blanched. Steel grinned at the ginger haired man as slammed Balto down on his cock, making a show of it as she really started to scream. Balto clawed heavily at her mate, too lost in her heat and Steel to register the familiar scent of her former love. The two had never bred, mostly cause Balto wanted to go slow considering her wolf heritage. Balto hadn't even thought about that when Steel showed up, only wanting the gruff male to herself.

"You like this bitch? Like my cock fuckin' you like this?" Steel asked as he slammed Balto down onto his swollen length, grinning when Jen gaped at the large cock splitting his girl wide open.

"L-love, it S-Steel, love it so much," Balto moaned in return, her limbs tightening around the man wrecking her cunt.

"Wanna be bred, don't ya Bitch?" Steel asked before biting Balto's slender neck.

"Nnngh, yesh," Balto slurring out as her hips slammed down to meet her mates upwards thrusting.

"Good bitch," Steel replied before slamming his thick knot into Balto's drenched cunt before he let their orgasms take them. He grinned nastily at a pale Jen before he bit Balto's neck again, claiming the gray haired girl again. Jen whirled around them, not being able to stand watching Steel impregnant his women any longer. The ginger haired husky male doubted that he'd ever be able to look Balto in the face again, or get the pretty, but powerful women. The rest of Balto's week long heat went uninterrupted and Steel never spilled a drop of his seed outside of Balto's hot body.

Three months later: Steel placed a large hand on Balto's swollen belly, rubbing the taught stomach as they made their way to the doctor's office. The women let loose a sigh of pleasure as some of her tension eased. They hadn't been without each other, though Steel knew it had to do with his instincts and Balto's need for comfort. Boris, Muck, and Luck had also taken to hovering over the wolf girl when Steel busy at work, trying to get any and all extra money to help support his bitch. Neither had seen much of Jen, but that didn't bother Steel so much, and all Balto could think of was her up coming pups. Steel was working hard to get them a better place, or at least somewhere safe where could whelp their pups. So far, the doctors office was the closest he could think of, and that wasn't saying much considering Nome was pretty small.

Surprisingly, Steel's boss was also helping him look for a place while driving Steel hard. The malamute appreciated any help he could get. Minutes later, the two entered the warm space of the clinic, leaning against each other as they got to the front desk. The receptionist, a perky little women with tiny dog ears on her head, grinned at them before checking them in.

"The doctor will see you two in a few minutes, go ahead and take a seat," Dixie said.

"Thank you, Dixie," Balto said as Steel helped her sit down. The smaller women internally squealed when she saw how attentive Steel was with Balto.

"Your welcome Balto," Dixie replied with a small, respectful smile. Dixie knew that Balto wasn't used to attention, especially positive attention, and after her help with the kids, she got heaps of it. The wolf girl would get nervous and shaky if she was placed into a large crowd for too long. Which is why being with Steel was such a good idea. When the two finally became friends, after his apology, the malamute had basically shooed the thankful town's folk away when he noticed it got to much for her. After their mating, his attentiveness got both better and worse. Better, cause he was even more watchful when Balto got antsy, and worse cause he would snap and snarl at anyone who would aggravate his pregnant mate. Luckily enough for him,

the town's folk understood his aggressive behavior.

"Oh, the doctor will see you now," Dixie said with a warm smile, which grew when Steel helped his gray- haired mate up. The two disappeared behind the desk, and into exam room three, where the doctor was waiting.

"Hello you two," Doc said with a kind grin.

"Hello, Doc," Balto said.

"Doc," Steel said with a nod.

"Well, hope up on the table Balto, and let me take a look at you," Doc said, his grin widening when Steel moved automatically to help the gray haired women. His smile turned soft when he noted, yet again, that Balto, even while sitting, still towered over him. The wolf hybrid stood at 6'2" while Steel just topped her at 6'3'. Steel had always been big, Balto, as he was told, was actually rather small for a wolf hybrid. Apparently her mother stood at a whopping 6'8', which was considered big for a wolf female. Doc immediately went to work checking Balto over before getting the sonogram machine out. It was newer device that really helped in checking patients. He instructed her to lie back before putting the cool gel on her stomach, ignoring Steel's glare when Balto gasped at the coldness.

"Well, I'll be damned," Doc said with a grin.

"What? What is it?" Steel asked in panic, Balto's hand tight in his. She still got nervous when talking in semi public place

"You have a litter of three in there. Can't tell the genders, but they look healthy," Doc said.

"F-five?' Balto squeaked, gold eyes wide.

"Yup," Doc replied before moving the wand and wiping her stomach off.

"Litter kinda small, ain't it Doc?" Steel asked, his thumb doing soothing circle's on the back of Balto's hand.

"You still ain't eating' enough Missy, but for your first litter, it's a good size. In all honesty, I'd be worried if it was more right now," Doc replied.

"Well, Steel wont let me hunt and he's terrible at it. Muck and Luck have been helping though, they brought a moose carcass last week," Balto said.

"Hunting?" Doc asked.

"Well, how else do you expect me to get food? Buy it? I have no money," Balto replied.

"But I do, Balto," Steel grumbled out.

"I thought you were saving that for a better house?" Balto asked, tilting her head.

"Hold up, Missy, do you mean to tell me that you've been hunting for food, for years?" Doc asked, bewildered.

"Well, yeah, no one would hire a wolf, so I had to make due. Muck and Luck help as best they can, as does Boris, that's why we get such big game, like moose. And one time a whale, but they didn't know how to swim then so we don't usually do that. Moose are easy. So are bears, but I can't eat those in front of Muck and Luck, cause that' rude," Balto said, her slender face serious. No one knew how she had always seemed so well feed, regardless of having barely any money.

"What happened to your prize money?" Doc asked, flabbergasted.

"Spent it on my boat, it needed the repairs, really badly. Now it wont sink," Balto said with a bright grin.

"May I ask you a question my dear?" Doc asked.

"Of course," Balto replied.

"Why are you so attached to that old house boat? It's always in need of repairs and you could live on land, with Steel," Doc asked. The bright grin faded slightly, making Balto look forlorn.

"It was my dad's boat. Not many people liked that he was with my mother, so the boat was a safe space for them to live," Balto replied. Steel felt his heart constrict at his mate's words before he wrapped an arm around her and leaned in to apologize in her ear.

"I see," Doc said, also feeling his own heart twist painfully. After the check up was finished, a thought bloomed in Doc's head, a brilliant thought that would make the hero of Nome happy. Now he just needed to get the towns folk to chip in.

Six months later, Balto was curled up on her side, her three babies cuddled in for warmth and food. Steel was curled up behind her, holding his beautiful mate as they gazed at their pups. Pride swelled in Steel's heart as he looked at the two boys and one girl Balto had whelped, on his large hands rubbing her now empty belly. He'd need to fill her up again once their pups were old enough. She had admitted to wanting a big family, and they'd have one.

"I'm so proud of you, Balto," Steel murmured.

"Me too," Balto said, voice soft.

"Their just as perfect as you, mate," Steel said, kissing the back of Balto's neck. The wolf girl flushed pleasantly, and cuddled back into her strong mate. She grinned slightly wickedly when she wiggled against his groin. Steel groaned and nipped the back of her neck in punishment.

"Later, after they loose their milk teeth," Balto said, sleepily.

"Yes, later. Now sleep, my bitch, you need your rest," Steel said. For the first time in her nineteen years of life, Balto felt safe enough to sleep, regardless of being in a new place, though her boat would be done soon, according to Doc and some other men. It was her whelping present, to have her boat finished by the time she left her whelping room. Supposedly, it would hold more rooms and be stable enough to sail. Balto was exited to hear that. Besides, with how many litters she'd probably be having in the future, they'd need a lot of room.

' _Hmm, maybe having a house on land as well would be a good idea,'_ Balto thought to herself. ' _Well, Steel probably already got one.'_

Five years soon passed, and the couple was once again fucking wildly in their room. Steel had Balto pressed against the wall as he pounded into her. The pretty wolf girl was clawing at her mates back screaming horsly. Steel grinned and bit her neck, sinking his sharp canin's into her slender neck. The last five years had been good for them, Balto gaining much needed wait and Steel's temper finally evening out. They currently had six pups, who were being baby sate but 'grandpa' Boris while Steel bred their mother once again. Steel hoped it would be a large litter this time, the last three had been small.

"Harder," Balto gasped, limbs tight around Steel's hard sculpted body.

"As my bitch wishes," Steel growled out as he fucked her into the wall.

"Gah!" Balto grunted out as Steel worked her into her ninth orgasm of the night.

"Such a good little breeding bitch, taking my cock and birthin' my pups," Steel growled in her ear.

"Yesh!" Balto slurred out.

"Mine!" Steel snarled before they sunk to the floor, he needed a different angle.

"Yours," Balto agreed in a moan, the deeper angle hitting all of her weak spots. Seconds later, Steel's knot swelled and tied them into place as ropes of his boiling seed shot into his pretty bitch. Balto screamed as her tenth orgasm shot through her. Steel smirked as she passed out from the pleasure. Pleased he could still do this to his mates


End file.
